dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Pets
is a very important pet.]] Pets are creatures/machines that will aid you in battles. They can't get damaged in combat. Your Charisma stat determines pet's attack rate and damage bonus. #/Symbol *2 Star General Butterbomb *3 Star General Butterbomb *4 Star General Butterbomb *5 lb Butterbomb *5 Star General Butterbomb *6 Star General Butterbomb *10 lb Butterbomb *15 lb Butterbomb *20-Watt Brightbulb *30-Watt Brightbulb A *Adorable Baby Dracolich Pet *Ancestral Boar Spirit *Ancestral Snake Spirit *Ancient Ninja Terrapin *Armored Chickcalf B *Babmuu *Baby Dracolich Pet *Baby Dragon *Baby Kraken *Baby Splashy *Balloon Chickencow Pet *BabyWeaver *Baron Cat *Baron Kitten *Battle Piggy *Black Ice Pwny *Blueberry Ghost-Tog *Boxzar *BraveSirRobin Cat *BraveSirRobin Kitten *Braydenball *Brigadier General Butterbomb *Bright Fireflies *Brightwing C *Cannon *Captured Sneegion Minion *Charged Rummage *Charko *Cherry Ghost-Tog *Cheshire Twilly *Chickcalf *Chillwing *Chocolate Bunny *Chompers the Piranha *Cinder *Clockwork Tog *Clyde the Carrier Turtle *Coggy *Colonel Butterbomb *CorDemiBattledrone *Corporal Butterbomb *Crabastian *Cuddles *Cysero's Agitated Orb D *Dandytiger *Deatharrows Cat *Deatharrows Kitten *Decardere Youngling *Dementon *Derpfish *DOOM Dreidel *Doom Dirt *Dracabbit E *Ebil Love *Emperor Linus F *Fiend *Fierce Baron Cat *Fierce BraveSirRobin Cat *Fierce Deatharrows Cat *Fierce Josh Cat *Fierce LFAL Cat *Fierce Prius Cat *Fire Imp *Firehead Daisy *Flare Imp *Flatasaurus *Flying Mogkee *Fool's Gold Tog *Frogidile *Frost Pwny *Frosty the Snowghoul G *Geo *General Butterbomb *Ghost-Tog Pet *Gift Box *Gilded Tog *Glowing Fireflies *Gold Plated Tog *Golden Chickcalf *Goldfish *Gourdon the Gourd-o-Lantern *Greedling Pet *Greg *Great White Charko H I J *Jacksparrow *Jimmy the Eye *Jimmy the Eye II *Josh Cat *Josh Kitten K *King Linus L *LFAL Cat *LFAL Kitten *Left Sock Pet *Lieutenant General Butterbomb *Lieutenant General Butterbomb Jr. *Lil' Typhoon *Lil' Inferno *Lil' Squall *Linus *Little Mogkee *Live Turducken *Lovely Book *Lucky Wererabbit *Lucky Wyvern M *Magic Gift Box *Major Butterbomb *Major Butterbomb Jr. *Major General Butterbomb *Major General Butterbomb Jr. *Marshmellow Pip *Mogkee *Mr. Mangles *Mr. Poofles *My Little Pegasus *My Tiny Avenging Angel Pwny *My Tiny Derp Pwny *My Tiny DOOM Pwny *My Tiny Green Pwntern *My Tiny Void Pwny *Mystic Gift Box N O *Obsidian Tog *Orange Ghost-Tog *Overclocked Rummage P *Parrrrrotical Pete the Parrot *Pathstalker *Pet Slime *Pet Tog *Pet Wyvern *Pigasus *Pirate Monkey *Pirate Monkey Admiral *Pirate Monkey Captain *Pirate Monkey Fleet Captain *Pit Grinder *Plushie Artix *Plushie Cysero *Plushie Escherion *Plushie Frostscythe *Plushie Ghost *Plushie Noxus *Plushie Nythera *Plushie Rolith *Plushie Seppy *Plushie Thyton *Plushie Tomix *Plushie True Mortal *Plushie Xan *PoeLala *Post-Adolescent Ninja Terrapin *Powertog *Pridelord *Pridemaster *Prince Linus *Pristine Dragon Snowman *Pristine Snowman *Prius Cat *Prius Kitten *Ptoleme Sneevmole *Punchy Q R *Rabbitizer 6000 Mach 2 *Rare Pet Slime *Rare Pet Tog *Rare Pet Wyvern *Rare Clockwork Tog *Rare PowerTog *Rare RoboTog *Rare SteamTog *Red Imp *Red Imp II *Revered Ancestral Boar Spirit *Revered Ancestral Snake Spirit *Revered Ancient Ninja Terrapin *Revered Post-Adolescent Ninja Terrapin *Revered Shadow Monkey *Revered Sneevil Ninja Buddy *RoboTog *Rummage *Rush of Zardlings S *Sand Stinger *SandCrabz *Scary Doll *Schnozzberry Ghost-Tog *Shadow Monkey *Shellack *Shining Fireflies *Sir Fluffykins *Slushy Dragon Snowman *Slushy Snowman *Snailmail *Snapperdilla *Sneegion Minion *Sneevil Charger (General) *Sneevil Ninja Buddy *Snuggles *Solid Gold Tog *Sparklepony *Spots The Two-Headed Puppy *Spotted Chickcalf *Spume *Steam Tog *Stumpy *Super Lucky Wyvern T *The Golden Egg *Tiny Fireflies *Togrider *Togrider Lieutenant *Togrider General *Triks the Moglin *Tropical Bugmonkee *Tweaked Rummage *Two-Headed Puppy U *Undead ChickenCow V W *War Wolf *White Dragon Snowman *White Snowman X Y *Yellow Dragon Snowman *Yellow Snowman Z *Zardbrillaomgiphant *Zixcy Category:DragonFable & Game Servers Category:Companions